User talk:Jedimca0
Welcome, Jedimca0! Welcome to darthipedia , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : [[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:46, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Cool Site I Have come Jedimca0 and i must say this is hilarious you and Gonk have done a great job i like it so much i may even start to contribute here when i get a free moment (from Wookieepedia and SW Fanon Wiki) Dark Lord Xander (Embrace The Dark Side!) 08:31, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for welcoming me before I was 4-LOM, back when I was "EV-9D9." I moved to a new user name now, but thanks! :D -- 4-LOM (Communications Unit) 02:43, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Ah Ah, haven't been around that much lately, so I wouldn't know. ;-) supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 07:51, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Re: It wasn't a personal attack. Nothing in the definition of personal attacks at WP:NPA was shown. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 16:29, 25 August 2007 (UTC) *Oh, and thanks for telling me the template already existed. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 14:30, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Darth Elmo I just created four articles, and added them to Category:Sesame Street members. Since only you have the liberty of editing Darth Elmo right now, I was wondering if you could add that category to its list of categories. Thanks, Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 23:59, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Re:Essay As I said to AdmirableAckbar, I did not want to make it sound like that. I suggest you drop this subject right away, as I have already stated to Acky that, no matter what it sounded like, it wasn't what I meant. You probably read my apology for all the crap I did, and what I said there was what I meant to say in the essay. And what makes you not believe that I have changed? Is writing harmless articles and alphabetizing categories vandalism? If I am not completely keeping my promises, then tell me. I am trying my best. As I said, the subject is over. I don't care what it sounded like, it's deleted now. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:32, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Deletion Wait, why'd you delete Destroy your Muun? I thought the concept was pretty funny. --School of Thrawn 101 08:57, 11 September 2007 (UTC) *Well, see...the point of that article, at least in my interpretation, was the pun. Hey, remember that Destroy your planet started out as "I will destroy your planet!" and it's the backbone of the wiki, now. --School of Thrawn 101 09:18, 11 September 2007 (UTC) **Our articles are only as weak as we allow them to be! :-) --School of Thrawn 101 09:28, 11 September 2007 (UTC) 4-LOM's signature Hey, I just noticed 4-LOM's signature was throwing your talk page off a bit. So, anyway, I fixed the problem with a minor . Sorry about that. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 09:22, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Destroy your planet userbox Saint Jedimca, they will say! --SoT Holonet of the Hand 09:42, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Darth Pillsbury I'm kind of a bit speechless about a nomination, seeing I just joined in with the editing of this site. Thanks for your improvements (they are always welcome) to my article, and the nod of support. Nyax 17:50, 23 September 2007 (UTC) *OK, I'll get to work. I made a few minor edits, and I'll try and get another image in there. Thanks, once again, for your support. Nyax 18:13, 23 September 2007 (UTC)